justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kiss You
(DLC)|artist = |year = 2013|dlc = Noviembre 25, 2014 (2015)|difficulty = Facil (Classic) Medio (Sweat/6 Player)|nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Sweat/6 Player)|dg = / / / (Classic) / / / / / (6-Player) (Sweat)|alt = " " (Xbox One) Sweat VS}} "Kiss You" by is featured on and (as a DLC). Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with very short black hair. He is wearing an unbuttoned denim jacket with some badges on the left side, a yellow shirt, peach-colored shorts, and blue shoes with black laces. P2 P2 is a man with black hair, mostly hidden underneath a yellow beanie. He is wearing a blue vest, underneath which he wears a yellow short-sleeved shirt, black trousers, and orange and yellow shoes. P3 P3 is a man with ruffled black hair. He is wearing a yellow-and-black striped shirt, blue trousers, and black and orange shoes with orange laces. P4 P4 is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a peach-colored shirt with black flowers on it, sky blue jeans, and black shoes with yellow laces. kissyou coach 1.png|P1 kissyou coach 2.png|P2 kissyou coach 3.png|P3 kissyou coach 4.png|P4 Sweat The Sweat dancer is a man. He is wearing an orange and blue sweater with a purple zigzag line across the middle, splitting the colors. He is also wearing sky blue trousers with blue suspenders, red fluffy boots with orange and blue dots, a yellow beanie with a blue line, a yellow scarf, and black sunglasses. He resembles Niall Horan. 6 Player P1 P1 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a white and blue striped shirt, pink trousers, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman with light brown hair. She wears a yellow one piece with brown buttons and outlines, a blue cropped jacket, black flats, and orange sunglasses. P3 P3 is a woman with brown-reddish hair. She wears a pink tie up crop top, a red-orange skirt, pink shoes, and pink sunglasses. P4 P4 is a man with dark brown hair. He wears a grey button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P5 P5 is a man with brown hair. He wears an orange shirt and jacket; the jacket being in a darker shade, khaki trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. P6 P6 is a man with brown hair. He wears a blue shirt, gray trousers, black shoes, and black sunglasses. Background Classic/6 Player The background during the routine is mostly dark turquoise and blue, with beach themed stuff such as . During each verse, the background is composed of lots of surfboards, followed by water waves. At some points in the dance, KISS YOU '''is seen in the background, flashing blue and orange and surrounded by more Hawaiian hibiscus. In the bridge, massive tidal waves lined up are seen in the background. Sweat The set for the Sweat routine is similar in style to all the other Sweat routines. It takes place on a race track that lights up. It flashes many colors ranging from all the colors of the rainbow. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Blow a kiss with one hand. Gold Move 3: This is a left-to-right Wave Gold Move. It happens right after Gold Move 2: *'P1:' Put your right hand up to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P2:' Put both of your hands to your mouth and blow a kiss. *'P3:' Put your right hand on your mouth, move your head quickly in a circle, then blow a kiss. *'P4:' Blow a kiss with your right hand and point up with your right arm. kissyou gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Kissyou gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game kissyou gm 3 p1.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) kissyou gm 3 p2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) kissyou gm 3 p3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) kissyou gm 3 p4.png|Gold Move 3 (P4) Kissyou gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss with both hands. kissyouswt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Kissyouswt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game 6 Player There are 3 Gold Moves in the 6-Player routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Have your hands under your chins. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girl next to him. Gold Move 3: Both groups of players are to use their right hand to do this move. This is the final move of the routine: *'P1, P2 and P3:' Blow a kiss to the boys. *'P4, P5 and P6:' Blow a kiss to the girls. Kissyousix gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 kissyousix gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Kissyousix gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 kissyousix gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Battle Kiss You has a battle against Pound The Alarm. For the battle, click here. Trivia *''Kiss You'' is the third song by One Direction in the series. *All Gold Moves (including the 6-Player routine) have at least one heart shape on their pictogram. *''Kiss You'' is the first song by a band to appear first on the song list on the game. *The 6-Player routine is considered to be the Classic routine on the Xbox One, while the Dance Crew routine, which serves as the Classic routine on all other consoles, is considered to be an alternate routine. *The dancers from the classic and 6 player wear summer attire, while the sweat dancer wears winter attire. *This is the first (and so far, the only) song with a 6-Player routine. * In the battle mode, the second player's beanie is blue instead of yellow and his glove is red instead of yellow. * A scene from the dance is featured in the 2014 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer s Edition along with the dancer of What You Waiting For?. * Although the Classic routine is recycled, Kiss You is the first Dance Crew routine to be available as a downloadable routine. * The 6-player routine was meant to be part of , but it has been removed. Its files can be found in the archives. *''Kiss You'' had a Dancemas ornament. Gallery Game Files kissyou_cover_generic.png|Kiss You Kissyousix cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (6 Players) Kissyouswt cover generic.png|''Kiss You'' (Sweat) kissyou_cover_albumcoach.png|Classic's /''2015'' album coach Kissyou_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic's album background kissyou_cover@2x.jpg| cover 129ky.png| avatar (Classic) 128gar.png| avatar (6 player) 127.png| avatar (Classic) 126.png| avatar (6 player) Kiss_You_P3_Avatar.png|P3's avatar on kissyou_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots kissyouopener.png|''Kiss You'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu kissyoumenuwiiu.png|Routine Selection Menu Beta Elements Kiss kiss beta pctos.png| 6 Player beta (notice the pictograms) Others Kissyoubg1.png|Title background Kissyoubg3.png|Surfboard background Kissyoubg2.png|Ocean background KissYouDLC2015.jpg kissyoucoaches.jpg 775759 387322281403228 1029505598 o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornament Kissyou.png|Promo coaches Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.15.jpg|Gameplay screenshot Screenshot.just-dance-2014.1920x1080.2013-06-11.55.jpg|Gameplay screenshot kissyou6players02.png|6 Players routine (Xbox One) kissyou6players01.png|6 players doing the pyramid move Videos Official Music Videos One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Kiss You (Alt. Version) Teasers Kiss You - Gameplay Teaser (US) Kiss You - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kiss You (Alternate) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Kiss You - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You - Just Dance 2015 'Alternate Routines' Kiss You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2014 Kiss You (6-Player) - Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation de:Kiss You Categoría:Canciones de One Direction Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones